


Nightmares of My Life

by oofmilk



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Implied Kidnapping, Kidnapping, The hurt being Daphne and the comfort being Velma, Velma and Daphne live together, and so do the boys, feel free to read this as Velmaphne, so like basically! Daphne gets into so much shit in the show(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk
Summary: In which Daphne is in need of comfort, and Velma is there to provide it.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares of My Life

Daphne’s footsteps rang out against the concrete sidewalk. It was chilly, and she pulled her jacket closer. What she wasn’t expecting was for someone to wrap an arm around her torso and clamp a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, tried to stomp on the assaulter’s foot. She… she had to get _away_ _!_ If she didn’t, she would be kidnapped again, and this time, the gang wouldn’t know who took her!

She had to… She had to… She— She—

She woke up screaming and sobbing. She tried to stifle her cries, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her tears welled in her eyes, large and choking. She could still feel them. She could still feel the hands stealing her away from her friends and into the darkness. And then entered Velma.

“Daphne! What’s wrong? I heard screaming!”

“Vuh-Vuh-Velma!”

Velma rushed to the bed. Daphne pulled her into a hug and sobbed into her shoulder. The shorter girl was taken aback. She knew Daphne must have been burying something, she was always quiet about the mysteries she got kidnapped during, but she had never seen the other girl _cry_ like this.

“Daph, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-I… So-Someone was trying to k-kidnap me!”

“Jinkies! Right here, in your bedroom? Is someone in our house?!”

“N-No! No one’s here. I… I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, Daph…” Velma sighed and pulled back. “Do you want to talk about it? Maybe over some tea?”

“Y-Yeah, I… I think I do.”

Velma nodded and eased her into a standing position. She was still trembling, and she held onto Velma with a vice-like grip. Velma would normally protest such an intense hold, but Daphne was clearly _not_ okay. Just a quick trip down the steps, and Velma seated Daphne on the couch. She draped a blanket over her shoulders and moved to the kitchen to make their tea. Soon she returned and set one steaming cup in front of Daphne. She sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Daph, what happened in your nightmare?” Velma gently probed.

“I was walking, and… and I don’t know where I was but I was walking… _somewhere_. And then someone… someone…” Daphne brought a hand up to her mouth, stifling an all new surge of sobs.

“You don’t have to say any more, I know what happens next.” Velma leaned into Daphne, squeezing her shoulder. “But…” She thought for a moment. “Daph, how often do you… have these nightmares?”

“I… I don’t know. I had one last week, on Monday, I think, and then one two weeks before that…”

Velma rolled her eyes up to the ceiling so she could think. Last Monday they caught the Grim Reaper look-alike, and two weeks before that they caught the “ghost” of a famous soccer player. Both mysteries had been absent of Daphne for a little too long. Both mysteries had included her kidnapping.

“Daph… from what you told me, you seem to have these nightmares after every mystery where… you know…”

“Yeah, that… that would m-make sense, huh?” Daphne laughed—short and pained. “I get kidnapped, I have a nightmare about it, I bury it so far in my soul that I forget about it, and repeat. It’s… It’s a _sickening_ loop. I must’ve done _something_ to deserve it. Is… Is it because I’m a bad person? I… I must be, right, Velma?”

“Daphne Anne Blake, you are _not_ a bad person!” Velma, frankly, was shocked that Daphne would even _suggest_ such a thing. “You’re just traumatized. Anybody would be if they were kidnapped as often as you are… unfortunately. But you always come out fine—“

“Fine? _Fine?_ Velma, I’m anything _but_ fine!” Daphne stood up, abandoning the blanket on the couch. She turned to her friend, and her tears threatened to spill over again. “Every time. _Every_ _time_ it’s always _me!_ Every time Fred plants _me_ as live bait, I end up being kidnapped! It’s _never_ when Shaggy and Scooby are the bait! Only _me!_ And, God, Velma, fuck! It happens so often, but it never stops being _terrifying!_ Because what if _this_ is the time the monster’s had too much? What if _this_ is the time the monster’s _not_ going to stick me somewhere or tie me up? What if _this_ is the time the disgusting person hiding in the horrifying monster suit decides that they don’t want any _witnesses_ and they _kill me?!_ ” She took a sharp breath. She could tell her face was red from the heat in her ears. There were tears rolling down her face, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “And don’t get me _started_ on _you guys!_ You think I don’t see your faces, when you finally decide you want to come find me? You think I don’t see how you look content to just be investigating, and then get happy when you notice I’m there too? Like, ‘Oh, hey, I found a clue! Oh look, there’s Daphne! Score, two for one!’ And _every_ time it takes you _longer to find me!_ I count, you know. I count the minutes, or hours, or literal _days_ —“ Velma winced at the memory of that mystery. “—it takes you to find me! Did you know that the fastest you ever found me was still over _six hours_ after I got kidnapped?! And when you _do_ find me, and you’re all happy for about ten minutes and then _get over it_ like it never happened, it _kills me_ inside! It’s like you guys don’t even _care!_ What, am I not _good enough_ for you? Are you waiting for the mystery where you can coincidentally get ‘too wrapped up’ in investigating to come look for me, and I end up never being found? Is that it, Velma? Is that _fucking_ it?” By the time she finished talking, she was seething.

Velma sat in shocked silence for a moment. She tried to process everything Daphne had said as quickly as possible. Did… did she _really_ think they didn’t care about her? How long had Daphne felt this way? How long had this been stewing in her heart?

“Daphne…” Velma was at a loss for words.

“Oh, I see how it is. You can’t even defend yourself. Fine!”

Daphne stormed past the couch. Velma snapped back to her senses and lunged for her friend’s wrist. She grabbed it, and she pulled Daphne back over. The latter said nothing, instead staring down at Velma as if her glare could turn the girl to stone.

“I… fuck, Daph, of _course_ we care about you! You’re our best friend! It’s terrifying for us, too, every time you get kidnapped! And we always blame ourselves! If Shaggy and Scooby had run a little faster, if Fred’s trap sprang a little sooner, if I had just a little more time to look for clues, then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn’t have been kidnapped! And it takes us so long to find you because we don’t know where they end up taking you! Half the time is spent pinpointing where you are, and the other half is spent searching for clues that could _lead us_ to where you are! And… God, the _crying_. Do you know how many times Fred’s almost crashed the Mystery Machine because he couldn’t see the road through his tears? Way too many times I had to lunge across him and grab a hold of the wheel!” Velma stood up, keeping her stare fixed on Daphne’s. “But we never spend long talking about it when we find you because we don’t want to upset _you_. We had no idea you felt like this, Daph. All you had to do was tell us…” Velma sighed. “We’ll always come looking for you. We wouldn’t be the Mystery Gang without our loveable fashionista.”

“Velma… I…” For the third—fourth?—time that night, Daphne shed new tears. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have ye-yelled at you!”

“No, Daph… shit, _you_ were the one who needed to talk about it. I’m glad you were able to get it all off your chest.” She pulled her friend into another hug. “I’m always open to talk, you know. I won’t tell the boys.”

“Thank you, Velma.” Daphne sniffed. “Oh no, our tea’s getting cold…”

“Eh, I wasn’t in much of a tea mood anyway. How about we make breakfast?”

“At four in the morning?”

“Sure, why not? Maybe we’ll get a jumpstart on a mystery then.” Velma pulled away, smiling. “And this time, we’ll leave the kidnapping part out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this with the idea in my head like. “Holy shit Daphne must be so traumatized from being kidnapped all the time.” I didn’t originally mean to have her just flat out yell at Velma, but I guess that happened!


End file.
